smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Fawful
Fawful is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He debuted in Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga and has become a fan favorite since. In Battle Royale, he is the game's summoner. Fawful saw a considerable drop in Tier List 3. He only dropped one spot (now he's 5th), but he's in the B tier now. He's not even the top of it (that spot he lost to Kirby). The main reason Fawful saw drops is because his close range game is awful and he's really light (unlike Pichu he has no way to avoid that problem). These are bigger hindrances than other top tiers (Tron's height/weight, Kirby's ground game, Falcon's lack of approach). However, his ranged game is one of the best in BR. His summons make for great distractions while he racks up damage. Extremely tricky to fight, Fawful is a great character. Despite his success on multiple Tier Lists, he was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros *Very effective camper. *Can approach very easily. *Can escape with ease. *Very good KO Power for a camper. *Small. Not Pichu small, but small. *Amazing air speed, as well as ground speed (although he is faster in the air). *Has a tether recovery. *Uspecial does not leave Fawful in a helpless state. *Extremely unpredictable. Cons *Very light. *Close range game is very bad. *Bad at combos. *All specials (save Uspecial) leave Fawful in a helpless state. *Cannot use Dspecial in the air. Moveset Taunts *Utanut: Fawful lifts up a toy gun and spins it in a few circles, while "Fawful giggling". *Dtaunt: Fawful jumps off of his pedestal, scrubs it with a towel, and jumps back on it. *Rtaunt: Fawful holds his hand out and shakes no with his finger. He "Fawlful giggles" while doing so. *Ltaunt: Fawful jumps (short distance). When he lands, he almost falls off of his pedestal. He nervously re-positions himself. Ground Game *Jab: A small blast from a toy gun looking type of thing. Deals 4%. *Utilt: Shoots said gun upwards. Deals 5%. *Ftilt: Fawful throws his glasses straight ahead. Underneath is another pair of glasses. Deals 4%. *Dtilt: Fawful punches downward. A joke move. Deals 3%. Aerial Game *Nair: Fawful spins in 3 circles, firing his toy-like gun. Gets dizzy after he uses it if he hits the ground. Minimum damage is 4%, if all hit deals 16%. *Uair: Fawful does a vertical headbash. It's rather weak, but the knockback is pretty good, oddly. It's funny, too. Deals 4%. *Fair: On Fawful’s command, two beans fall from the sky onto your opponent. Great camping method. Deal 6% each. *Bair: Backward version of Fair. Deal 6% each. *Dair: Fawful summons a Hammer used in Bowser’s Inside Story and hits the opponent. A meteor smash with little start up. Deals 10%. Throws *Grab: A tether! That toy gun from before is used. Has the same range as the others and, like Link, it can be used as an attack. On the ground it has really good recovery but poor range. *Uthrow: Fawful summons a Jack-in-the-Box that punches the opponent upward. Deals 7%. *Dthrow: Fawful jumps off his pedestal and steps on the opponent, jumping back on the pedestal afterwards. Deals 5%. *Fthrow: Fawful shoots from his gun. Deals 7%. *Bthrow: Fawful summons a really big shoe that kicks the opponent backward. The shoe is identical to the ones that Mario and Luigi use in BIS, just bigger. Deals 8%. Specials *Special: Summon Blitty'. Fawful summons two Blitty’s, both of which he can throw. Great camping method. Deals 6% each. *Side Speical: Robo-Cackletta. Fawful summons a smaller, robo-like Cackletta. Casts a spell to attack opponents. Great camping method. Cackletta will keep attacking until attacked. Damage varies. Uses a spell once every 6 seconds. Cannot be re-summoned for 30. *Down Special: Fawful's Fury. Fawful summons a plushie of any Mario character and gets fury. ALL attacks, save Final Smash, deal double damage, with no knockback increase. Lasts for 10 seconds, can be used once every 30 seconds. *Up Special: Bouncing Tramploline. Fawful summons a trampoline and bounces upward on it, saying “Wheee!!!” Funny attack, can use any move (save Up after. Fawful is invincible while saying Wheee. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Summon Midbus'. Fawful smiles and presses a button. Midbus appears, and bows before Fawful. He then attack enemies. Note that the AI controls Midbus, so he's very unpredictable. This is a pretty good final smash. Midbus deals nice damage and can't be hurt, be he can get hit. By Fawful, as well. He's a nice barrier, but barriers block two sides. Still very useful. *'Battle Attack: Fawful Show'. Fawful poses. After 8 seconds, he jumps into the air and strikes your opponent. This is unavoidable. It deals 100%. VERY nice damage, but... 8 seconds. That takes quite a while. Fawful will be lucky if he ever gets this off. In Team Battles, it is absolutely useless, unless Friendly Fire is off. Then it may be able to get a minor use. *'Ultimate Smash: Summon Dark Star'. Done by pressing Special. Fawful laughs and presses a button. He then flies to the back of the stage, and Dark Bowser comes crashing in. He cannot be damaged, hurt, grabbed, or KO'd. He possesses Bowser's moveset, just stronger. The only downside is you can only use this once. An amazing Ultimate Smash. Sadly, it only lasts 20 seconds, but this is insane. Other Stats Height Weight Means of Unlocking Fawful is one of the more tricky characters to unlock, namely because you have to clear two different means of unlocking him before he challenges you. He also can't be bought at Shop Royale. *Play at least 600 matches in Battle Mode. *Clear Classic/Arcade Mode with Bowser. Then, clear it again with Mario (with a Luigi partner). Do not take damage against Master Hand (Luigi can, though). *Clear the first 30 Event Matches. *Spend an overall total of 10,000 Battle Points in Shop Royale. By doing two of those things, you battle Fawful in a stock match. If you lose, then Fawful will challenge you anytime you clear Classic/Arcade Mode in under 15 minutes (Crazy Hand cannot be fought). There is one method of unlocking Fawful by only doing one thing, but it's tricky. *Go to Arcade/Classic Mode. Select Mario. Deselect Mario after 5 seconds and select Peach. Change to any of her original 10 colors, then deselect Peach and go to Bowser. If he's in one of his alt's, you're doing it right. Select Bowser in his alt (he'll be in it whether you have it or not). Go through on Intense, taking 90%-110% in each fight (including Master (maybe Crazy) Hand). Then do the same method of selecting a character; however select the character slot below Random. You will fight Fawful with Bowser on Final Destination with the Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story final boss music playing. Other On Screen Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Itmes Trivia *Fawful floats on a small pedestal for the entire time he fights. He cannot be knocked off, although when hanging near the ledge, he looks like he’ll lose his balance. Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters